Sake
by Hokone
Summary: Date: 1611 Time: 2:28AM Reason: completely unknown Defence: Sake was there, OOC-ness followed Warning: TsuHi, yaoi, FLUFF!


At 2:28 in the morning, this is what happens. First time YnM fic, so forgive OOC-ness.

Warning: hints of shounen-ai/yaoi

Disclaimer: If you ever -yawn- thought that I--clunk-- snore-

Hisoka sat at his desk, upon which was some document he was reading. Or rather, _supposed_ to be reading. He couldn't think really. For some funny reason his mind was all fuzzy. Maybe there was something wrong with the water he drank the night before. Or was that sake? He wasn't sure. It _had_ tasted sweet.

Hisoka mentally scolded himself for letting his mind wander. He was at work. There was only one thing, as far as Kurosaki Hisoka was concerned, that you did at work. And that was, well, _work._ He shook himself and decided to get down to business.

He stared at the paper. The paper stared at him. He frowned at the paper. The paper frowned at him. He glared at the paper. The paper glared at him. He scowled at the paper. The paper scowled at him. He---

"Err, Hisoka? Why are you making funny faces at that file?"

Hisoka's head shot up. He winced and brought his hand up to his forehead. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea. Unclear green met curious amethyst. He could feel the blood rushing up to his cheeks as Tsuzuki continued to gaze at him inquiringly.

"I am not!" He said as indignantly as he could manage. He could practically _see_ the image of a tomato Tsuzuki was forming in his head.

"Yes you were!" Tsuzuki cried gleefully, revelling in the rare chance of catching Hisoka spacing out.

"I was **_not!"_** Oh, nice beetroot Tsuzuki. Very nice. He glared at Tsuzuki. Or rather, he_ thought_ he did. It turned out to be more of a pout in his current state.

Which of course, made Tsuzuki giggle, much to Hisoka's annoyance.

He looked down at the paper again, vowing to make his blurry head concentrate this time. But, he realised with a shock, that the paper was, merciful kami, _blank._ He rubbed his eyes and stared at the paper again. Ahh, now there were words.

Tsuzuki gawked in disbelief at his partner's uncharacteristic behaviour. Something was absolutely wrong with the young shinigami today.

Five minutes later, Hisoka could have sworn the paper winked at him. Now for some strange reason, Hisoka decided that he did not _like_ having a report wink at him. Regardless of whether he imagined it or not. And so, he determined that he would have to simply _throw it away._ Never mind it was an _extremely important_ document, the thing had the audacity to _wink _at him! Therefore, the paper had to be disposed of. Now.

He stood up so suddenly that his chair toppled over, and Tsuzuki fell off his own chair in surprise. Again he brought his hand up to his head and massaged his temples. Dear kami why did it hurt so much?! It was only white wine that he had! No wait, sake. Yes, sa- NO!

"WATER!!"

"Wha??!" Sputtered a shocked Tsuzuki. Hisoka seemed unaware that he had just shouted the last word aloud. He squinted his eyes at Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki in response, asked him if he was feeling alright.

"Of course!" Hisoka replied in irritance. Tsuzuki began to protest, but decided against it. For now, he'd just take advantage of the situation and sit back, relax and watch Hisoka in all his cranky cuteness.

Hisoka picked up the offending file and proceeded to the waste paper basket next to Tsuzuki's desk, forgetting about the one behind his chair. He walked right up to it, and dropped it in. There! Now it was gone!

"HISOKA?!"

Hisoka flinched at the pain the sound brought his tortured mind, and spun his head around to glare at Tsuzuki, creating yet another wave of disorder. He shut his eyes, waited for a while, then opened them.

Ooo...pretty stars. Somewhere in the bare consciousness of his abused thoughts, something rationed that there could _not_ be pretty stars at 10:30 in the morning. Oh hang on a minute, that was probably caused by the world spinning faster than it's normal rate. Or was he spinning? Never mind...

"What?!" He snapped, feeling a migraine forming. But his crankiness melted away when he saw a file spread open on top of Tsuzuki's head, its contents scattered on Tsuzuki and the floor. He scowled. Snatching the file and the papers up, he barked at Tsuzuki for pulling the document out of the rubbish bin, before proceeding to once again, ram it down the throat of the dustbin.

Tsuzuki could only ogle at Hisoka. Why, Hisoka had just slammed a file on his head and then _scolded_ him for _taking it out of the rubbish! _Something definitely wasn't right.

"'Soka-chan," he tried gently. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Hisoka promptly turned around, and _hissed_ at him. Oh right. Hisoka didn't like being called 'Soka-chan. It's only natural that he would hiss at—wait.

DID HISOKA JUST **_HISS_** AT HIM?!?

That was it. Tsuzuki had to do something, anything, to cure his poor uke, ahem, partner of this insane disease. But what would cure Hisoka? He pondered fiercely on this difficult question. What did he normally do when he was sick?

"OH!" Enlightenment dawned. Tsuzuki ran off to find the cure for Hisoka's sickness.

Hisoka on the other hand, was oblivious to Tsuzuki. He was currently trying use his muddled-up brain to figure out what in the world he was supposed to be doing now. Oh right. Read through the files. Hell would probably freeze over before another paper, oh dare he say it? _Winked _at him again. Taking one off the top of the ridiculously high pile, he opened it and began to read.

The word's on the paper came together to form what was inexplicably, **_a wink._**

"..." Guess Hell must be having a freak whether attack.

A twitch immediately presented itself on Hisoka's forehead. His eyes gleamed. Somewhere in his half-functioning brain he realised what was the purpose of him becoming a shinigami.

_**To rid Meifu of all paper-winking documents.**_

Starting with, of course, those on his desk. He let out a tiny maniacal laugh.

930 seconds later, which is to say 15 and a half minutes later, the waste paper baskets in the office shared by the two shinigami were filled to capacity with files and papers that had committed the horrendous crime of winking at Kurosaki Hisoka.

Meanwhile, at a certain corner near a casual sakura tree in Meifu, a certain, inu-looking shinigami was currently digging a hole in the ground. Random phrases such as "where is it", and "it's got to be around here somewhere" or "come to daddy" could be heard.

"Aha!" Inu-Tsuzuki cried gallantly, as he triumphantly held up his prize, the miracle cure to is darling u-, er, 'Soka-chan's illness. He rushed back to the office.

Hisoka on the other hand, was not on such a winning scale. Simply because he couldn't find anymore bins to place the indecent papers in. His head was getting REALLY heavy now, and all he wanted to do was sleep. But those papers were preventing him from doing just that. So, his mind reasoned, the one possible way he could get rid of all of them was to _throw them out the window._ He wondered why he didn't think of that in the first place.

Just as Hisoka placed his hands on the window and slid it open, Tsuzuki placed his paws, I mean, palms, on the door and pushed it open. But wait, the door didn't open. Again Tsuzuki tried to push the door open, and again it didn't budge. He threw his weight on the door and it didn't as much move an inch.

Now Tsuzuki knew, that as a universal rule, all doors had a sign on them to tell you how to open them. So this one must have one too. And so he began his search for the door sign.

Inside the office, Hisoka was well...let's just say those under the office window experienced snow of a....different kind... Hisoka had taken to shredding the papers before getting rid of them.

Tsuzuki looked and looked and finally, lo and behold, was the missing door sign. Tsuzuki stared at it, and painfully read it out.

"P-U-L-L. Pu-ll. PULL!!" And he wrenched the door open.

"'Soka-chan!" he cried as he bounded over to Hisoka. "I've got the cure!"

Hisoka growled in complete frustration at his seme's---damnit! Not again!---partner's enthusiasm. He whirled around and opened his mouth to yell at his partner again. At least, he _almost_ did. For before he could, a long, hard thing was thrusted into his mouth.

He squirmed in protest, but the thing was forcefully kept in his mouth. Someone moved it in and out, and Hisoka actually found himself enjoying it. It was rather sweet.

Now when the rest of JuOhCho rushed to the office to investigate the commotion, they one by one, got the shock of their lives.

For, as some of them did a superb impression of a goldfish, and some of their jaws hit rock bottom, their eyes bulged at the impossible sight of Hisoka and Tsuzuki...

The latter of which was cradling a certain emerald eyed shinigami who was sucking contentedly on a red lollipop.

Oh, typo error. Let's correct that. "Their eyes bulged at the impossibly _cute_ sight of the so meant-to-be couple Hisoka and Tsuzuki".

---

On further investigation the liquid in Hisoka's water container was found to be Sake. It was proven that the container was "accidentally" switched at the recent party held at Kurosaki-kun's house.

-Owari-

Note: I've never been drunk before. So don't blame the description. XDXDXD

r -yawn-view? thud zzzZZZZZzzzzZZzzzZ won't hurt you!


End file.
